Maldito Tom
by MissLujuria93
Summary: En sus últimas tres ncohes, el menor de los Kaulitz ha sido testigo de los gemidos que vienen de la habitación de su hermano sin atreverse a investigar su causa. Hasta que su curiosidad termina venciéndole... Twincest x3


Hi! Antes de nada, feliz año atrasado w Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió ayer... a las 8 de la mañana xD cosa que me jodió bastante con lo comoda y calentita que estaba en mi camita ¬w¬ pero que remedio, para un brote de inspiración que tengo no lo voy a desaprovechar y me apetecía escribir algo pervertido (no pregunten por qué, simplemente estoy salida y ya xDD no hay otra explicacion /)

Aviso, esto es lo más fuerte que he escrito, al menos sobre TH, así que espero no joder la sensibilidad de nadie, no sé que mosca me picó anoche, pero no pude evitar escribirlo T^T

Espero que guste x3

**Maldito Tom**

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, suspirando aliviado al recordar que sus padres pasarían esa noche fuera gracias a su bendito trabajo.

— Ah…—gimió, llevando una de sus manos a su dolorida entrepierna y masajeándola por encima de la tela de su ajustado pantalón vaquero. Estaba excitado, aunque ni si quiera supiera el significado de esa palabra. Parecía mentira que siendo el hermano gemelo de la perversión personificada pudiera ser tan jodidamente inocente, pero lo era... Al menos hasta ese momento.

Su vista cada vez parecía nublarse más, victima del intenso placer que se estaba dando a sí mismo con su inexperta mano. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando su mano se introdujo con dificultad en el interior de sus boxers, transmitiéndole un cúmulo de sensaciones que hasta ese momento desconocía, erizándole todo el vello de esa zona con una simple caricia. El frío tacto de sus dedos cerrándose en torno a ese palpitante trozo de carne caliente le estaba volviendo loco lentamente, avergonzándole.

— Esto es tan… sucio…—jadeó, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. Tantas veces que le había llamado pervertido a su hermano y ahora era él el que se dedicaba a hacer guarradas a sus espaldas. Si Tom le pillara en esa situación seguro que se lo echaría en cara.

Un nuevo gemido volvió a dejarle la mente en blanco, haciendo que se concentrara solamente en gemir y sentir. Imaginar esas manos que tanto deseaba que le tocaran sobre su piel le gustaba, le excitaba a niveles increíbles. No era la primera vez que tenía la necesidad de masturbarse, ya había tenido ese impulso antes, pero solamente por vergüenza había sido capaz de reprimirse hasta explotar.

— Hum…—su juguetona y pequeña mano masajeaba sus testículos con calma, meciéndolos en un suave balanceo que hacía que su temperatura corporal aumentase a casa segundo que pasaba. El calor era insoportablemente, finas gotitas de sudor recorrían su nuca, su espalda, cuello… Incluso sus manos, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara rápidamente. Necesitaba liberar a su miembro de esa asfixiante prisión de tela, sino sentía que se volvería loco de verdad.

No tardó ni medio segundo en dejarse llevar por ese impulso y dejó que sus pequeños pantalones se deslizaran por sus muslos hasta detenerse en sus tobillos, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. Suspiró, aliviado, masturbándose de nuevo, esta vez sin ataduras, gimiendo de pura placer cuando por fin pudo acelerar los movimientos de su mano, la cual subía y bajaba a un ritmo casi frenético, haciendo que pequeñas y brillantes gotitas preseminales resbalasen lentamente por toda su extensión hasta llegar a la base. No podía más, quería acabar pronto. Eso era demasiado para él, era la primera vez que se tocaba así y a parte también tenía miedo de ser descubierto por Tom.

Sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago, anunciándole que estaba llegando al límite. Con su pulgar acarició su enrojecido glande con movimientos circulares, presionando con cuidado la punta. Ese fue su fin. Con un grito exagerado se derramó sobre su mano, manchando su ropa y sábanas en el proceso. Después de unos minutos de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas consiguió ponerse en pie, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban. No sabía donde había aprendido a usar así las manos, pero le había gustado la experiencia, por muy corta que hubiera sido.

"Maldito Tom…" Pensó, dejándose caer sin fuerzas sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. Esa era la tercera vez que Tom le provocaba sin saberlo. No sabía a qué rayos se dedicaba el mayor por las noches, aunque en el fondo tenía una idea bastante clara, pero escucharlo gemir al otro lado de la pared le ponía insoportablemente caliente, como nunca creyó estar y menos gracias a su gemelo.

Miró con cansancio en dirección a su escritorio, viendo la hora que se marcaba en un pequeño reloj de mesa, el cual marcaba las 5: 30 AM. Debería de estar cansado, pero extrañamente tenía ganas de hacer de todo menos dormir. No era hiperactivo, al menos que él supiera, pero esa noche no había podido cerrar los ojos ni una sola vez, aunque tampoco tenía por qué darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. ¿Quién no había pasado una noche en vela alguna vez? Aunque en su caso no hubiera sido por gusto. Bueno, quizás si, pero le costaba admitirlo.

Bill bajó la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, muchos chicos de su edad se tocaban e incluso más pequeños que él, su gemelo ya lo hacía desde hacía tiempo y no le había visto avergonzado ni una sola vez. Pero él era diferente, su mentalidad siempre había sido más inocente que la de Tom, desde muy pequeños esa era una de las pocas cosas que siempre les habían diferenciado. Pero se sentía mal, porque lo que realmente le asustara que supiera su gemelo no era que le había cogido el gusto a eso de masturbarse. Era que había tenido que pensar en él para alcanzar el orgasmo.

— Soy un pervertido…—dijo por lo bajo, sonrojándose inevitablemente. Empezaba a pensar que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Tom, el de rastas le estaba pegando su picardía sin darse cuenta. Y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto sin darse cuenta. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en Tom, no sabía por qué, pero era crónico.

— ¡Ah, joder! —escuchó el grito de su gemelo, el cual parecía venir de la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Tom? —llamó, preocupado.

Un nuevo grito más audible que el anterior le hizo levantarse rápidamente de la cama, alterado. Algo tenía que estar pasándole a su gemelo para hacerle gritar de esa forma. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, saliendo velozmente al pasillo en dirección al sitio del que provenía la voz del castaño, quien gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, asustando al moreno, quien se detuvo agitado frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación que ocupaba su gemelo.

Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aire que habían perdido sus pulmones y levantando la cabeza segundos después, sintiéndose más calmado.

Y le vio.

— Tom…—susurró con un hilo de voz, tragando saliva. La imagen de su hermano totalmente desnudo, manoseando su miembro erecto sobre la desordenada cama y con las piernas abiertas de un extremo al otro de la cama le hizo enmudecer de repente.

El castaño no se dio cuenta de que era observado, siguiendo con su tarea de masturbarse sin saber que tenía compañía. Sus expertas e inquietas manos recorrieron su pecho con lujuria, frotando sus erectos pezones bajo sus palmas. En ese mismo instante su miembro pareció cobrar vida propia, meneándose por su cuenta sin si quiera tocarlo, irguiéndose aun más de lo que de por si estaba.

Un fino hilillo de saliva resbaló imperceptiblemente desde la comisura de sus carnosos labios hasta su mentón, haciendo que cierta parte en el cuerpo de Bill se endureciera rápidamente.

El castaño seguía a lo suyo, pellizcando esos pequeños botoncitos rosados en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de su agitada respiración, sintiéndolos endurecer cada vez más al igual que su excitado amigo. Una de sus manos descendió de una forma tortuosamente lenta por su estómago, rozándolo con suavidad con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole arquear flexiblemente la espalda al llegar a su bajo vientre, en el que se entretuvo unos segundos, acariciando la zona de arriba abajo en un movimiento circular que hizo que Bill ahogara un gemido en su garganta. El menor empezaba a envidiar a esa mano. Solo él sabía cuanto le gustaría estar en su lugar.

No supo en qué momento había dirigido ambas manos a su hinchada entrepierna, pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

— Maldito Tom…—se quejó, reprimiendo un gemido que por nada del mundo quería soltar. Acababa de tener un orgasmo hacía unos minutos y ya estaba a punto de tener otro sin haberse a penas tocado. Todo por culpa de ese pequeño pervertido con rastas que le estaba volviendo loco sin enterarse.

Las juguetonas manos de Tom se deslizaron suavemente por la cara interna de sus muslos, ignorando ese centro de placer entre sus piernas que palpitaba dolorosamente en busca de un poco de atención. Bill creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. O su hermano era masoquista o quería hacerle sufrir a él también al verle y no poder tocar ni si quiera una de sus largas rastas.

— Bill…

El moreno se quedó sin respiración. ¿Había oído bien? ¡Su gemelo había gemido su nombre! Si, no había duda, Bill no estaba ni sordo ni loco, sabía perfectamente lo que había escuchado, además de que había leído perfectamente los labios de Tom. El castaño le había llamado y no de una forma muy fraternal.

— Ah… Bill…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ahora si que si, el moreno terminó de endurecerse gracias a las palabras de su hermano. El tono de voz que usaba para pronunciar su nombre era endemoniadamente sensual, imposible de ignorar para cualquiera. Bill sintió un escalofrío extendiéndose desde sus delgadas y largas piernas hasta su columna, haciéndole estremecer. Tenía frío, a pesar del calentón que Tom le estaba haciendo coger. Por algo estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. Pero era incapaz de moverse de ahí, su gemelo le tenía totalmente hipnotizado.

— ¡Bill!

Las piernas del pequeño temblaron. Si el castaño seguía llamándole de esa forma terminaría abalanzándose sobre él y violándolo ahí mismo.

Su miembro goteaba sin ningún tipo de pudor, quemando su enfebrecida piel con su esencia. No aguantó más y decidió atender por fin a sus necesidades, atrapándolo entre sus dedos y masajeándolo a un ritmo lento, pero estable. Tom sintió un insistente cosquilleo en su ingle, el cual le hizo acelerar sus movimientos hasta que por fin sintió un agradable calorcillo en su mano, la que lamió lenta y sensualmente, dedo por dedo, retirando los restos de ese espeso y blanquecino líquido de su piel con su sedienta lengua.

—Dios…—gimió roncamente, relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento había mantenido en continua tensión, sufriendo fuertes espasmos gracias a que aun sentía los restos del post-orgasmo.

Bill le miraba derretido desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco para no caerse. Lo que prometía haber sido una noche tranquila después de un agotador concierto había resultado ser una completa revolución de hormonas que se iban disparando más a cada segundo que pasaba.

El olor a sudor mezclado con el de la propia piel del castaño le ponía más caliente de lo que le gustaría admitir y el solo pensarlo le hizo sentir asco de si mismo. ¿Acaso le ponía su reflejo? Porque por muy diferentes que fueran sus estilos eso era Tom de él.

— Tom…—llamó con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo por no gemir. No quería que el castaño se detuviera, pero no había podido evitar llamarle. Imaginar como sabría esa suave, tersa y bronceada piel le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Quería probarla, por muy sucio que eso le hiciera sentir.

— ¿Bill? —Tom vio boquiabierto como su gemelo se acercaba lentamente hacia él, haciéndole incorporarse y retroceder sobre la cama hasta que su espalda tocó algo sólido. Nervioso se dio cuenta de que se había arrinconado él mismo entre la pared y el cuerpo de Bill, ahora a pocos centímetros del suyo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, sintiendo los fuertes espasmos que azotaban su espina dorsal. Si el menor le había pillado en plena acción estaba perdido. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a justificarse?—. Responde, Bill…—ordenó, aunque su voz no sonó tan autoritaria como hubiera querido. A penas había podido escucharse él mismo.

— El suficiente…—susurró el moreno, haciendo que a Tom se le erizase el bello de todo el cuerpo. Ese tono de voz había sido demasiado… sexy para haber venido de Bill.

— Bill, escucha…—intentó explicarse Tom, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca para poder articular alguna palabra.

— No digas nada, Tom…—pidió Bill, gateando sensualmente sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermano, obligándole a recostarse al dejar caer todo su peso sobre su estómago, acción que aprovechó para juntar lascivamente sus pelvis, transmitiéndole al mayor el asfixiante calor que emanaba su delgado cuerpo—. ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó, moviendo incitantemente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dejándole sentir al castaño su excitación y la humedad de su ropa interior. Acercó lentamente sus labios a la curvatura que unía su cuello y hombro, resoplando en esa zona solo para provocar más a Tom, quien tenía cortada el habla—. Maldito Tom… todo esto es por tu culpa…—susurró, haciendo que Tom suspirase sin darse cuenta. No sabía si era su tono de voz, el hecho de que estaba restregándose contra él o las dos cosas a la vez, pero el menor le estaba poniendo malo y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho en esa posición.

— Bill… por favor, bájate—pidió con voz ronca. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento, por muchas personas que hubieran pasado por esa cama. Si alguna vez lo había dudado en ese momento lo tenía bien claro: Bill era único. Por algo le gustaba. Tom Kaulitz no se quedaba prendado de cualquiera.

— No quiero… Ahora no—dijo el menor, clavando su penetrante mirada en la contraria, haciendo a su gemelo temer lo peor.

— ¡Bill! —insistió, empezando a forcejear desesperadamente con su gemelo en un intento de alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió es que el cantante sujetara firmemente sus muñecas y las elevara por encima de su cabeza hasta estrellarlas contra la almohada, dejándole totalmente inmóvil y a su merced.

Tom le miró aturdido. ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan fuerte?

— ¡Bill! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! —preguntó el guitarrista, asustado. Parecía mentira, pero en ese momento tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle el más pequeño. No le gustaba sentirse dominado por él, le hacía sentir vulnerable.

— Tom… duele… ayúdame—pidió el moreno, mirándole de forma suplicante, cogiendo una de las manos del castaño y guiándola hacia su notoria erección—. Por favor… No puedo más…—Bill mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas. Realmente le dolía la entrepierna y todavía más que hacía unos segundos gracias a que el mayor arqueó felinamente su espalda con la intención de hacerle perder el equilibrio y quitárselo de encima, provocando que la libido de ambos aumentase todavía más al frotar tan descaradamente sus cuerpos.

Tom sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No se esperaba provocar esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Bill, aunque por un lado sintiese un agradable hormigueo en el estómago de solo pensarlo. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de dejarse llevar, de arrancarle al menor los labios a mordiscos, de hacerle gritar su nombre hasta desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales, de sentirlo retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo… Pero esa maldita conciencia que siempre tenía que hablarle en el momento menos oportuno (al menos para él) le impedía dejar que la cosa fuera a más. Ya había suficiente con un pervertido en la familia, no quería que su gemelo se pareciera también a él en ese sentido.

— No…—el castaño retiró bruscamente la mano del miembro contrario, empujando al menor hasta hacerle caer de culo al suelo, gateando rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la cama para crear una distancia prudente, aunque algo le decía que Bill y su cabezonería le iban a dar la noche.

Bill le miró desde el suelo. Su mirada tenía un brillo al que no estaba acostumbrado. Parecía como si el moreno esperase algo de él.

— Tom… No puedes dejarme así…—insistió Bill, poniéndose en pie, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera a la defensiva.

— Bill, basta, vete a dormir…—ordenó Tom, aunque más que una orden eso había sido una súplica. La situación era demasiado violenta y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, demasiado para su gusto.

— Tommy… Por favor… A mi también…—jadeó el menor, mirando desesperado a su hermano.

— ¿A ti qué? —Tom tragó en seco. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería su gemelo, pero no quería pensar en ello.

— Tócame a mí también…—terminó la frase, acercándose nuevamente a él.

Tom tembló al sentir como se hundía el colchón gracias al peso de su hermano. Quería irse, correr todo lo que sus piernas dieran de si hasta que no pudiera más. Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer responderle.

— Bill, no pienso tocarte—advirtió Tom.

Bill frunció el ceño, burlándose internamente de la mirada confiada de su hermano, que parecía estar muy seguro de si mismo. Oh, si, claro que iba a hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas. Tom le había provocado, y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que atenerse a las consecuencias.

— Pues entonces… Te tocaré yo—amenazó, sonriendo con lascivia.

— Bill… No…— Tom presionó el pecho contrario con las dos manos, como si así pudiera detener el avance de Bill hacia su cuerpo—. Vete…—el castaño trataba de mantener la calma, pero estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Bill se había transformado totalmente. Ya no había ni rastro de inocencia en su mirada, todo lo contrario, lo único que veía en sus brillantes y afilados ojos avellana era lujuria, deseo e impaciencia, y eso no le gustaba. Le intimidaba.

— No me pidas que me vaya, Tom… Sabes que no puedo…—advirtió Bill, apartando delicadamente las manos del castaño, mirándole fijamente.

— ¡Bill, para, me estás asustando! —pidió Tom, sujetando con fuerza los hombros del más alto, tratando de protegerse.

Bill sonrió con picardía. Le gustaba ver así a su gemelo, sentirse temido por él. La mayor parte del tiempo Tom solía ser el más fuerte, el que no se dejaba intimidar, el que siempre llevaba el mando en cualquier situación, el que siempre podía contar con toda la fuerza bruta que a él le faltaba en una situación problemática… En otras palabras, para él Tom era como una especie de "macho dominante", así que verle tan acobardado le hacía sentirse poderoso, por muy perverso que sonase.

— Vamos, Tommy… Luego me pedirás que siga—susurró contra sus labios, humedeciéndolos descaradamente con la punta de la lengua. Sería virgen, pero tampoco era un torpe. Ya se las ingeniaría él solito para darle placer al de rastas.

— Bill… ¡Hump! —los rosados labios de Bill se estrellaron salvajemente contra los contrarios, impidiendo que Tom abriese la boca para otra cosa que no fuera recibir su juguetona lengua.

Tom se dejó hacer con repentina resignación, recibiendo la inquieta lengua del menor con la propia, enroscándola a su alrededor, empezando rápidamente una lucha por dominarse mutuamente, No tardaron en sentir como se mezclaban sus salivas mientras sus bocas se presionaban ansiosamente la una contra la otra, dejando a sus dueños sin aliento, aunque tampoco les importara demasiado, menos a Tom, quien se estaba muriendo del gusto al sentir el frío tacto del piercing de Bill a cada caricia. Un leve mordisco en la punta de su lengua hizo reaccionar al castaño, haciéndole poner nuevamente los pies en la tierra. No tardó en crear distancias, mirando la expresión orgásmica reflejada en la cara de Bill, quien se relamía los labios sintiendo aun el sabor de su gemelo en su piel.

— ¿¡Estás loco! —Tom le miró pasmado, acercando una mano a sus labios y limpiándolos con "asco" con el dorso de esta.

— No, Tom, tú me has puesto así… Ahora te jodes y me bajas esto—ordenó, señalando su despierta entrepierna con el dedo índice.

Tom le miraba con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué habían hecho con su Bill? ¿Dónde estaba ese niño inocente que se escandalizaba cada vez que pillaba a alguien en su cama? Cada vez se convencía más de que lo que tenía delante era una gata en celo que se hacía pasar por su pequeño hermano.

— No… no sabes lo que dices…—titubeó el mayor.

Bill negó suavemente con la cabeza, aclarándole por última vez que iba totalmente en serio y que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión por mucho que lo intentara.

— Por favor… Te deseo…—susurró, acercando sus labios a la oreja derecha del de rastas y suspirando sobre la caliente piel de la zona, haciendo que Tom bajara totalmente la guardia, acción que aprovechó para atacar el lóbulo con hambre, apretándolo entre sus dientes con malicia. Sabía que ese era uno de los puntos más débiles de su hermano. Un mínimo roce ahí y ya le tendría bajo su control, justo como en ese momento.

— No, Bill, esto… Esto está mal…— intentó razonar una vez más, estirando el cuello en un acto reflejo al notar como los labios de Bill se deslizaban por toda su longitud hasta llegar a la base, donde se detuvieron para repartir pequeños y ardientes mordisquitos.

— Lo sé... ¿No te da morbo, Tommy? —preguntó Bill, separándose de la piel contraria para mirar a su gemelo a los ojos, mordiéndose lascivamente el labio inferior, cosa que hizo gemir involuntariamente a Tom. Esa nueva imagen perversa y caliente de Bill le hacía desearlo cada vez más.

Tom ya era líquido sobre la cama. Se sentía como un verdadero pervertido por reaccionar así a las caricias de Bill, pero no era de piedra y su piel no hacía una buena combinación junto con la de Bill, para colmo acababa de sufrir un orgasmo hacía unos minutos, así que aun se encontraba sensible, cosa que Bill parecía saber aprovechar muy bien.

— Dios…—gimió el castaño, sintiendo como las blanquecinas manos de Bill estrujaban su pecho con deseo, estimulando sus pezones con pequeños roces que les hizo ponerse duros en cuestión de segundos.

Bill sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo había conseguido, Tom era suyo. Sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara bajó una de sus manos a su vientre, dejando un camino de caricias hasta llegar a su pequeño y rosado ombligo. Sin despegar su afilada mirada del rostro de Tom acercó sus labios a la zona, introduciendo esa húmeda y caliente lengua en el interior del hoyuelo, saboreándolo como si fuera el mejor de los dulces. Tom no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir roncamente y arquear flexiblemente la espalda, buscando más contacto.

Las uñas perfectamente esmaltadas de Bill se deslizaron lentamente por su abdomen, marcando la nívea piel que se erizaba bajo su toque hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Las caderas de Tom empezaron a moverse por su cuenta, dejándole ver al menor lo que era capaz de provocar en él con una simple caricia.

— Tom…— Bill detuvo de repente sus caricias, escuchando un audible gruñido casi al instante, el cual le hizo reír por lo bajo. Estaba disfrutando, lo admitía. La desesperación que se reflejaba en los ojos entrecerrados de Tom le invitaba a ir cada vez más lejos. Quería verlo retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, quería escuchar su voz pidiéndole más, sentir su piel arder bajo sus dedos… simplemente lo quería todo de él. Y por la cara del castaño podía estar seguro de que no se negaría más a dárselo.

— Joder, Bill… No pares ahora…—pidió Tom, respirando con dificultad.

— Que impaciente, Tommy…—murmuró Bill, curvando una media sonrisa que al mayor le pareció lo más sensual que había visto en la vida—. Te dije que me pedirías que siguiera…—dijo, sonriendo de forma triunfal. Bill siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y Tom no iba a ser la excepción.

El mayor no se molestó en responder, solo se limitó a sujetar la mano derecha de su gemelo para guiarla rápidamente a su entrepierna. Pero Bill tenía otros planes. El menor quería jugar un poco más, así que rompió rápidamente el agarre. Iba a hacerle pagar a Tom todos los gemidos que le había sacado involuntariamente durante esas tres noches seguidas que le había escuchado desde la otra habitación. Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que disfrutarían los dos por igual.

— Tranquilo… acabamos de empezar—susurró el menor, repartiendo cortos y húmedos besos por cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance, sus ingles, la cara interna de sus muslos, sus glúteos, animándose al escuchar los ahogados gemidos que morían en la garganta de su hermano. Gemidos que hacían que en vez de sangre corriese fuego por sus venas.

Las frías manos de Bill resguardaron repentinamente sus caderas, haciendo que estas se removieran en busca de más contacto y que, gracias a eso, sus crecientes y duros bultos quedasen peligrosamente juntos, frotándose entre si, volviendo locos a sus dueños. Sin previo aviso Bill se separó bruscamente del cuerpo de su gemelo, recordando que él era el único que aun estaba vestido. En ese momento deseó librarse cuanto antes de esa molesta ropa que le cubría. No poder sentir directamente la piel de Tom le estaba matando, quería disfrutar plenamente del momento.

— Espérame…—pidió contra los temblorosos labios de Tom, quien asintió con un leve cabeceo, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

El menor tanteó con sus finos dedos sobre la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz. No quería que su hermano se perdiese ni un solo detalle de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y la única forma de conseguirlo era con la luz encendida.

Tom sentía como se le nublaba gracias a las vistas que le ofrecía su gemelo. Lentamente Bill empezó a contonearse, serpenteando sensualmente de un lado a otro su esbelta cintura mientras dirigía sus manos al borde de su ajustada camiseta supuestamente de pijama, la cual empezó a levantar poco a poco, a pesar de la prisa que tenía por verse desnudo frente al de rastas, quien cerró la boca al sentir un fijo hilillo de saliva asomarse por la comisura de sus labios. Si le hubieran dicho antes que Bill sería capaz de moverse así en frente suya se hubiera echado a reír como un loco. Aun no podía creerse lo que el menor le estaba "obligando" a ver.

— Dios, Bill…—gimió, sintiendo fuertes pinchazos en su excitado miembro. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba torturarle el menor?

Bill sonrió con malicia, dejando que esa prenda quedase momentáneamente atascada en sus antebrazos para lenta y sensualmente ir deslizándose hacia el suelo sin dejar de provocarle con esos incitantes y jodidamente enloquecedores movimientos de cadera, quedando en cuclillas entre las erizadas piernas de su gemelo, quien daba grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de llenar sus vacíos pulmones. Después de un par de segundos que para Tom parecieron una eternidad por fin pudo ver a su gemelo desnudo de cintura para arriba, quien jugueteaba tortuosamente con la gomilla que sujetaba su pantalón sin decidirse a desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Bill! —protestó Tom, sintiendo la humedad que se extendía desde la punta de su sexo hasta sus nalgas, produciéndole un molesto cosquilleo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Tom? —preguntó el más pequeño, ignorando la mirada suplicante de su gemelo.

— Joder… Deja de jugar…—gruñó el castaño, teniendo el impulso de tocarse, el cual reprimía con mucho esfuerzo por no perderse el espectáculo que su hermano le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque le torturase haciéndole esperar de esa manera admitía que le encendía verle así, provocándole, incitándole lentamente a pecar.

— No… Aun no…—jadeó, dejando que la suave tela del pantalón se deslizase delicadamente sobre sus muslos hasta quedar atrapada en sus tobillos, sintiendo la mirada lasciva del mayor sobre él—. Aguanta, Tommy… Te lo compensaré…—murmuró, introduciendo una mano en sus ajustados boxer's negros, moviéndola velozmente.

Tom separó sus labios, embelesado al ver como los nudillos de su gemelo se marcaban por dentro de la tela a cada movimiento. Estaba empezando a marearse, el sueño unido a la adrenalina y la excitación de tener a su copia masturbándose en frente suya y con su entrepierna a pocos milímetros de esos labios que tanto deseaba devorar le estaba haciendo perder lentamente la conciencia. Pero aun así estaba decidido a aguantar. No todas las noches tenía la oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Bill y no iba a arriesgarse a estropearles el momento. Le deseaba, le necesitaba casi tanto como el respirar.

El extasiado y largo gemido que escapó de los labios jadeantes de Bill le obligó a volver al mundo real, captando toda su atención. Pudo ver el marcado miembro de su hermano trasparentándose a través de la húmeda tela, haciéndole perder del todo los papeles.

— ¡Tom! —Se quejó Bill cuando su gemelo lo cogió repentinamente entre sus brazos y lo lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el colchón, aprovechando su confusión mental para arrancarle hasta la última pieza de tela de un tirón antes de que tratase de incorporarse—. ¡Te dije que esperaras!

— No puedo, Bill… Esto es demasiado…—jadeó Tom, tomando rápidamente el sexo del menor entre sus manos, masajeándolo con cuidado.

Bill solo pudo separar temblorosamente labio superior del inferior, dejando escapar un pequeño gemidito de placer que incitó al mayor a continuar con su labor. El de rastas no tardó ni medio segundo en acercar sus labios a ese palpitante trozo de carne, besuqueando la punta repetidas veces con la maliciosa intención de provocar al menor. Quería desesperarlo, exactamente como el mismo Bill había hecho con él segundos antes. Sonrió con gusto al escuchar los suaves quejidos de Bill, quien trataba desesperadamente de sujetarle la cabeza en un nulo intento de meterle prisa. Tom se las ingenió para evadirle, siguiendo con la tortuosa tarea de besuquear toda la extensión del ardiente empalme de Bill de la punta hasta la base y viceversa, entreteniéndose unos segundos en sus pequeños y redondos testículos, mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos, manoseándolos… Jugando con ellos.

— Tom… ya… por favor…—pidió el cantante, sosteniendo con fuerza un puñado de rastas entre sus dedos, provocándole al castaño una mueca de dolor.

— Ahora te aguantas, Bill… Eso por hacerme esperar…—anunció el de rastas, liberándose del agarre del moreno e introduciendo levemente la punta de la lengua en el glande, haciendo gritar ahogadamente al pequeño.

— Eres… Ah… eres cruel… Tommy…—protestó Bill, apretando las arrugadas sabanas bajo sus manos, abriendo más sus piernas para dar más paso a la cabeza del mayor, quien cerró los músculos de su garganta en torno a su sexo, haciéndole gritar hasta casi quedarse afónico.

— Has empezado tú, Billa…—respondió, alejando su rostro del miembro del menor para bajar sus labios hasta su bien formado trasero, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bill se tensara irremediablemente.

Sin darle a penas tiempo para respirar se dedicó a humedecer la zona a base de lentos, húmedos y ardientes lametones que hicieron que Bill viera las estrellas en menos de un segundo. Tenía vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un placer indescriptible gracias a la experta lengua que en ese momento actuaba como sustituto del lubricante que les faltaba, la cual le embestía cuando menos lo esperaba, haciéndole gemir con ansia, memorizando el sabor de esa íntima y ardiente zona a cada caricia.

— Tommy…—volvió a quejarse el menor, tapando su boca con ambas manos en un intento inútil de acallar sus gemidos.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que te ves así? —preguntó el mayor, alejándose con pereza de su necesitada entrada para plantarle un húmedo y arrasador beso que por poco les asfixió a ambos, sosteniendo fuertemente la nuca contraria solo para profundizar aun más el contacto.

Ambos chicos se levantaron lentamente de la cama, quedando a la misma altura sin dejar de devorarse mutuamente en el proceso.

— Fóllame, Tom…—pidió el menor contra sus labios, lamiendo la comisura de estos, provocándole.

— Yo no pediría eso, Bill… Te arrepentirás…—advirtió, escuchando la divertida risilla de Bill.

— Correré ese riesgo…—respondió el cantante, atrapando el labio superior del guitarrista entre sus labios.

Tom sonrió, dándole rápidamente la vuelta, pegando su pelvis al redondito trasero de su hermano, dejándole notar todo lo que tenía para darle. No esperó a que Bill abriera la boca para empezar a restregarse contra él, resguardando su necesitada erección entre sus nalgas, frotándola contra estas como si realmente fuera a penetrarle de una sola estocada, aunque admitía que la idea no le disgustaba y si no la llevaba a cabo era simplemente por ni hacerle daño al menor.

— Tom, basta de juegos… Lo quiero, ya—Los ojos de Bill relampaguearon. Si Tom seguía con ese maldito juego de caricias acabaría montándolo él mismo con o sin su consentimiento.

El castaño le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Conocía a su hermano incluso más que a él mismo y sabía que era perfectamente capaz de sentarse sobre su erección en cualquier momento.

— Que impaciente, Bill…—se mofó, mordisqueando la parte trasera de la oreja que más cerca estaba de sus labios, sacando largos suspiros de la boca del cantante.

— Es culpa tuya… Maldito Tom…—gimió roncamente, inclinando su largo y elegante cuello hacia atrás, dándole acceso al mayor para devorarlo, cosa que no tardó ni un mísero segundo en hacer, mordiéndolo con fuerza, dejando pequeñas pero notorias marcas rojizas por toda su extensión con toda su mala intención. Que le quedase claro a todo el mundo que Bill Kaulitz tenía dueño y este no podía ser otro más que él.

— ¿preparado? —Preguntó, besuqueando sus hombros, alternando entre uno y otro por unos segundos antes de volver a pegar los labios a su sensible oreja—. Te lo advierto, te va a doler…

— Me da igual… Hazlo, Tom… Párteme en dos…

Cualquier rastro de autocontrol que pudiera quedar en el cuerpo de Tom fue a darse un largo paseo en el preciso momento en el que escuchó hablar a Bill.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar separó bruscamente sus blancas nalgas, haciéndolas enrojecer bajo la presión de sus dedos. Bill tembló como un flan, pero no le detuvo. Su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, necesitaba eso, sentirse lleno, querido, deseado por el mayor y no pensaba parar después de haber llegado tan lejos. Se odiaría a si mismo si lo hiciera. Nervioso sintió como las fuertes y ásperas manos de Tom le sostenían suavemente de los hombros, incitándole a apoyar sus manos contra la pared para tener un soporte al que sostenerse. Una de las piernas del de rastas se coló repentinamente entre las suyas, incitándole a separarlas y Bill obedeció sumisamente.

Un desgarrador grito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando el imponente pene del mayor arremetió con fuerza contra su temblorosa entrada, atravesándola de una firme y seca estocada. Hubiera perdido irremediablemente el equilibrio si Tom no se hubiera dado prisa en sostener sus caderas con ambas manos, manteniéndole en pie.

— Tom…—sollozó el menor, enterrando dolorosamente las uñas en la rugosa estructura que tenía delante.

El castaño le entendió rápidamente, sacando la mitad de su erección con extremo cuidado, dejando solamente el glande en su interior, haciendo que Bill protestara por el dolor que sentía en sus entrañas, pero aliviándolo al mismo tiempo.

— Tranquilo…—susurró, besando cariñosamente la espalda de Bill, transmitiéndole la calma que necesitaba en una simple caricia.

— Sigue, Tommy…—pidió, moviendo levemente las caderas en una silenciosa orden que el castaño no estaba por la labor de desobedecer.

Con delicadeza empezó a invadir nuevamente ese rosado orificio, sintiendo como sus paredes internas estrangulaban placenteramente su empalme, haciéndole perder momentáneamente la cordura. Bill ahogó un gemido en uno de sus puños, esforzándose por no gritar. Le dolía, pero se sentía incapaz de pedirle a Tom que parara.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor con voz grave, apoyando el mentón en el hombro que más cerca le quedaba.

— Si… Lo estaré…—jadeó Bill, ladeando el rostro para atrapar los suaves labios del de rastas entre sus dientes, jugueteando con su piercing con esa traviesa lengua que parecía ser incapaz de estarse quieta.

Tom se dejó hacer, ahogando un gemido en la boca de Bill al ver como su sexo desaparecía por completo entre las nalgas del pequeño, arrebatándoles a ambos un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

— Muévete… por favor…—rogó Bill después de unos minutos totalmente estático, comprobando con alivio como empezaba a acostumbrarse a la dura intromisión.

Tom obedeció a regañadientes. No quería causarle un dolor innecesarios, pero sus caderas empezaban a moverse por si solas. Necesitaba movimiento con urgencia y tener a Bill retorciéndose y jadeando entre su cuerpo y la pared no le ayudaba demasiado a controlarse.

No tardó en comenzar un rápido pero suave vaivén contra el caliente cuerpo del menor, escuchando el excitante sonido que provocaba el constante choque de sus testículos contra sus nalgas, volviéndole loco. Sus manos se afianzaron a las delgadas caderas de Bill, haciéndolas servir como impulso mientras sus embestías parecían volverse cada vez más rápidas y violentas, para placer de ambos chicos.

— ¡Más, Tom, más fuerte! —gimió Bill, quien ya no sabía como cómo se llamaba.

Tom sentía arder sus entrañas, incluso más que Bill aun siendo embestido una y otra vez a semejante velocidad y por "algo" tan grande como lo que escondía su gemelo entre las piernas. Dejó una de sus manos sujetas a la cintura del menor mientras la que le quedaba libre la dirigía hacia su necesitado miembro, estimulándolo, dándole la atención que tanto pedía a gritos desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.

— Ah…—el castaño detuvo sus movimientos por un pequeño instante, ondulando levemente las caderas, haciendo gritar al menor, quien estaba totalmente extasiado.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Bill sintió que se deshacía en brazos de su gemelo cuando este golpeó su próstata varias veces seguidas. Nunca imaginó experimentar tanto placer en tan poco tiempo y lo que menos pensó era que fuera el propio Tom el que se lo diera. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, solo que ninguna de sus fantasías por muy eróticas que fueran podía comprarse con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Empezaba a entender por qué el mayor tenía tanto éxito con las chicas. Podría decir que tenía al mismísimo Dios del sexo empotrándole contra pared y aun así sentía que se quedaba corto.

Tom sonrió con suficiencia, saliendo repentinamente del cálido interior de Bill para rápidamente volver a penetrarlo de golpe, teniendo el deseo de ver la expresión compungida en el rostro de Bill, quien se debatía entre el dolor y el placer que le provocaba la brutalidad con la que Tom entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

De un rápido movimiento y sin que Tom se lo esperara el menor se dio totalmente la vuelta, empujando a su hermano para hacerle caer suavemente sobre la revuelta cama, montando firmemente sus caderas bajo la mirada confundida de Tom.

— Bill, ¿qué ha…?

El castaño no pudo terminar su frase. En menos tiempo del que había tardado en parpadear el menor se había auto penetrado, sacándole un profundo gemido que pareció resonar en toda habitación. El menor no respondió, no lo creyó necesario. Apoyó ambas manos en el firme y sudoroso pecho del mayor, haciéndole servir como apoyo mientas subía y bajaba suavemente sobre su sexo, haciendo delirar a Tom, quien no tardó en sujetar sus caderas con fuerza, marcando el ritmo de las profundas penetraciones, ignorando el quejido de protesta que salió de los labios entreabiertos de Bill.

— Nh… Tom… Ah… d-déjame… seguir… mmm… yo solo… Aah…—pidió Bill, extasiado, tratando de apartar esas traviesas manos de su cuerpo.

Tom obedeció, dejando que el pequeño lo cabalgara a su ritmo, aunque su lentitud y suavidad le estaba quemando por dentro. Bill sonrió satisfecho, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos, escondiéndose del mundo en la curvatura del cuello del mayor, llenando la sensible zona de besos y pequeños mordisquitos que hicieron suspirar suavemente al castaño.

— Tom…—Bill estaba nervioso, el mayor podía notarlo con solo tocar su piel. Nunca había estado con nadie hasta ese momento, así que su falta de experiencia le hacía sentirse inseguro. Tom sujetó delicadamente su rostro entre sus dedos, invitándole a mirarle a los ojos, en los que encontró esa seguridad que necesitaba para continuar.

El menor sonrió con dulzura, aprovechando ese gesto para besar los labios del mayor con cuidado, como si estuviesen hechos de cristal. Tom cerró los ojos solamente para sentir mejor las suaves y tiernas caricias de Bill, disfrutando de su tacto. Alzó y dirigió una de sus manos al lacio y negro pelo, acariciándolo repetidas veces, sintiendo su soltura y suavidad, haciendo suspirar imperceptiblemente a Bill. Por primera vez en toda la noche se tomaban su tiempo para conocerse, estudiarse, sentirse plenamente sin desesperación y lujuria de por medio.

— Te quiero… pequeño pervertido…—murmuró el castaño, incorporándose levemente hasta quedar sentado a la altura de su gemelo, besando repetida y cariñosamente sus sonrosadas mejillas, sacándole una risita contagiosa que no tardó en pegársele.

— Tú… no eres el más indicado para hablar, Tommy…—susurró, acariciando las rastas del mayor, jugando con ellas.

Tom sonrió ampliamente, dándole silenciosamente la razón. Después de todo si Bill estaba como estaba se lo debía únicamente a él. Sin proponérselo había acabado con la inocencia de su gemelo y aunque por un lado se sintiera culpable por otro agradecía que Bill hubiera entrado en su habitación en el momento menos oportuno.

— Casi…—anunció de repente el moreno, volviendo al rápido y brusco vaivén al que le había sometido Tom hacía un rato, sintiendo un suave hormigueó en su ingle que le anunciaba que el final estaba muy cerca.

— Yo… también… Aah…—respondió el de rastas, envolviendo el duro miembro de Bill entre sus manos, frotándolo frenéticamente entre sus palmas, haciéndole gritar sin poder reprimirse.

De un rápido movimiento volvió a dejar al menor bajo su cuerpo, arremetiendo con fiereza contra él, haciéndole ahogar un grito en uno de sus hombros, en el cual enterró fuertemente los dientes, sacándole un profundo gemido al castaño al sentir el cúmulo de sensaciones que le producía el intenso placer de esa caricia unido al ardor que le producía la inquieta lengua de Bill al lamer la sangre que salía de la herida que habían dejado los labios de su hermano.

— ¡Oh, Tom, no…. No puedo más! —gimió el menor, sintiendo como las embestidas cada vez iban volviéndose menos certeras, rápidas y desesperadas, llevándoles a ambos al límite.

— Bill… ¡Oh, Dios! —Tom inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, victima del placer que le daba la estrecha entrada del menor al cerrarse sobre su miembro, el cual estada casi a punto de explotar.

Un par de profundas embestidas y el castaño explotó en el interior del menor, quien gritó de puro placer casi al unísono al conseguir su propio orgasmo gracias a los certeros y estimulantes movimientos de las manos de Tom, derramándose en su marcado vientre, transmitiéndole un agradable calorcillo que le envolvió por completo.

— Eso ha sido… genial… Tommy…—jadeó el menor, acariciando la amplia espalda de Tom, quien se había desplomado sobre su cuerpo, agotado.

Este sonrió, alzando cansadamente la cabeza para besar pausadamente los labios de Bill, degustándolos con lentitud, sintiendo como su respiración iba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, impactando incitantemente contra la de Bill.

— Buenas noches, Tommy…—susurró el cantante, besando la frente del mayor con suavidad.

— Buenas noches, Billa…—le imitó Tom, ronroneando mientras escondía su rostro en el agitado pecho contrario, besándolo levemente antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Un sonoro grito le despertó de repente, asustándolo, obligándole a incorporarse rápidamente de la cama.

— ¡Bill! —llamó, corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación, viendo la delgada silueta de su gemelo en el oscuro pasillo.

Bill caminaba en cuclillas en su dirección, con las piernas exageradamente abiertas gracias a los fuertes pinchazos que sentía en su irritada y enrojecida entrada.

— Bill, ¿qué te pasa? Creí que los hombres no podían parir…—se burló Tom, viendo como su hermano le fulminaba con la mirada. Seguro que esa no sería la primera noche que se desvelaran y de eso ya se encargaría muy bien el mayor de los Kaulitz.

— ¡Idiota, me duele! —lloriqueó Bill, haciendo un pequeño puchero que hizo estallar al mayor en sonoras carcajadas.

Con mucho esfuerzo el pequeño consiguió llegar a la sala de estar, sentándose con cuidado sobre el mullido sofá situado en frente de un enorme televisor. No pudo evitar gemir lastimeramente al posar su dolorido trasero, por muy blandito que estuviera el sofá.

— Te dije que te arrepentirías…—recordó Tom, sentándose a su lado solo para abrazarle con cariño, besando mimosamente su pequeña cabeza en un intento de hacerle olvidar el dolor, cosa que pareció conseguir, al menos eso le dio a entender el suave suspiro que recibió como respuesta.

— Me vengaré, Tom Kaulitz—amenazó el menor, sonriendo alegremente, siendo imitado al mismo tiempo por su gemelo, quien dio un ultimo beso a su frente antes de alejarse y dirigirse a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar su desayuno.

Si, Tom no sabía lo que le esperaba esa noche, iba a hacerle probar su propia medicina le gustase o no. Y el solo pensarlo hizo que su cara se iluminara de repente. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver acabarse el día.

"Te acordarás de esta… maldito Tom" pensó, sonriendo animadamente.

Fin


End file.
